


Home.

by everdeenwayland



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, OOC, Yas, a lot of couples i guess, jonty, one shots of this lovely dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everdeenwayland/pseuds/everdeenwayland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots of this two dorkies and their lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so if there's any typo I would be eternally grateful if you tell me.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

The first thing he heard when he woke up, was Jasper's voice singing a duet with the radio.  He left his room, still with remnants of his last dream in his head.  Reaching the kitchen small apartment they shared together, it came the smell of pancakes and he began to salivate, not every day he had the opportunity to eat his favorite breakfast.  When Jasper noticed him standing at the door, he turned around and smiled widely.  
  
-Good morning Sleaping Beauty.- He greeted and immediately ruffled his hair.  Monty smiled slightly, he didn't know why he was so happy, but he was glad to see him like this.  
  
-Good morning to you too, Jas, Practicing for your concert? - He joked, referring to the fact that he had awakened him.  Jasper gave him a slightly embarrassed smile.  
  
-I'm just content.- He said.- Want pancakes?  
  
Before replaying anything, Monty snatched the plate of hand and went into the living room running.  The other boy mumbled and followed him, claming his ownership of the pancakes.  Monty laughed as he filled his cheeks with the stolen pancakes in the large sofa they shared.  Jasper, standing, rolled his eyes and sat beside her trying to steal part of his loot.  
  
-At least share.- Jasper complained with a playful smile.  Monty knew he couldn't deny him anything, much less when he looked at him with those eyes, so he approached the plate as he watched his best friend grinned.  He had noticed that morning he seemed strangely cheerful.  He wondered if it would have to do something with Octavia, but he doubted it, that girl was not going to ever look him the way he wanted her to look at him.  The same could be applied to him, in love with his best friend who would never realize his feelings.  Monty tried to circumvent these thoughts, it was not a day to be depressed if Jasper was so happy about something.  
  
-And what about that happiness? - he asked, finally, too intrigued now.  Jasper smiled but shook his head slightly.  The other boy raised his eyebrows questioning, but his best friend was still no saying anything.  
  
-Oh come on, do not make me have to guess, you know that I hate those things.- He said lying down on the couch.  The other laughed.  
  
-It's nothing special, it's just that today I'm feeling good.- Jasper answered, getting up and taking the plate to the kitchen.  Monty watched him leave, it was strange but not unpleasant.  He loved seeing his friend like that even when he didn' t know the reason.  He extended his arm to his phone and saw the day it was.  He smiled. Suddenly, h e knew the reason why Jasper wouldn't stop whistling in the kitchen.  
  
-It passed quickly this year huh -He commented aloud.  Jasper looked at him from the kitchen and grinned.  For the umpteenth time that morning.  
  
-And hopefully it will stay that way for a long time.- answered the other.  
  
Monty sighed, that was all he wanted.

 


End file.
